An energy services interface (ESI), which may be located in an electric meter, for example, provides security and coordination functions that enable secure interactions between relevant home area network (HAN) devices and a utility company. The ESI is the top of the network and may provide pricing, messaging, demand response/load control (DRLC) events, timing, and maintain keys. It also may provide auditing or logging functions that record transactions to and from home area networking devices.
Typically the ESI is capable of receiving information from a battery powered meter, and presents an interface to other home area network (HAN) devices. The battery powered meter may wake up and post its metering data to the ESI.